Te Vi
by T.G.Kira
Summary: Ella lo habia traicionado, lo habia abandonado y ahora lo pagaba, pero no por el abandono de Jacob, sino porque lo volvio a ver a "el". Secuela de "Mi Soledad y Yo" ONE SHOT basado en "Te Vi" de Sandoval.


_**Hola!!!**_

_**Este es un pequeño one shot. Es como la secuela de mi Soledad y Yo. Y para no perder la costumbre esta basado en una canción. "Te Vi" de Sandoval. Si pueden escúchenla mientras leen, es hermosa. **_

_**Oh; antes que lean algo de publicidad. Estoy participando en el Cullen Christmas Contest, y me encantaría que se dieran una pasadita por mi one shot. No pido que voten por mi, aunque seria muy bueno, solo pido que lo lean y comenten. De ante mano gracias.**_

_**Ahora si.**_

**TE VI**

Me quede estática en mi lugar; lo veía fijamente para convencerme que era él. Sentía que moría mientras lo veía acercarse al lugar en el que yo estaba. Me encogí en mi misma por la vergüenza que sentía de que él me reconociera, aunque una pequeña parte de mi quería que él me recordara a pesar de todo.

Lo veía caminar a pasar despreocupado, el no me había notado y eso estaba bien.

Poco sabia de lo que había pasado en su vida después que yo saliera de ella.

En un extraño momento el movió su rostro en mi dirección y nuestras miradas se cruzaron, en ese instante fue como si el tiempo se detuviera. El estaba exactamente como lo recordaba, el siempre había sido el hombre más guapo a mis ojos y lo seguía siendo después de dos años de no verlo, de haberlo perdido.

Sus hermosos ojos siempre me habían hipnotizado pero podía ver la diferencia del tiempo en ellos, en cuanto me reconoció bajo la mirada, estábamos uno junto al otro y ninguno de los dos hablaba. Yo no sabía tampoco que decir, solo deseaba que él me abrazara y poder decirle que aun lo amaba a pesar de todo.

Sabía que lo había dañado, lo había traicionado de la manera más cruel y merecía mi castigo. Jacob se aburrió de mi pronto pero no hubo dolor en su abandono, no sentí más que ira, rabia, pero hacia mí. Había destrozado el corazón de Edward por una ilusión pasional, había abandonado a mi verdadero amor por la lujuria del momento, había arruinado mi vida y había acabado con su amor.

El abandono de Jacob no fue mi castigo, no. Mi castigo era este momento, el verle de nuevo.

Sentía mi corazón martillar aceleradamente y me dolía. El dolor me ahogaba y deseaba llorar, deseaba poder explicarle, tal vez aun tuviera un lugar en su corazón.

-Hola. ¿Como estas?- fue la primera en romper el silencio que estaba entre nosotros, quería decirle mil cosas pero quizás el no quisiera oírlas.

-Hola, Bella. He estado bien gracias, ¿y tú y Jacob?- pregunto de manera amable, el seguía siendo un caballero como lo recordaba, como lo amaba. Y aun cuando la respuesta a su pregunta pudiera lastimarlo él estaba genuinamente interesado en mi respuesta. Le conté que habíamos terminado, y hablamos un poco mas de nuestras vidas, mientras hablábamos por momentos podía ver en sus ojos la alegría de antaño, de aquel entonces cuando estábamos juntos, de cuando éramos felices. De antes de que yo lo traicionara. Sonrió un par de veces ante algunos de mis comentarios, posiblemente recordando las cosas que hicieron que el me amara, pero lo más seguro era que ya no era así.

Pronto su celular sonó.

-¿si?- contesto él. Alguien le dijo algo.

-Perdóname, es que encontré a una amiga y me entretuve.- se disculpo.

-yo también. – Pauso por un momento- Llegare pronto, un beso. Y no te vayas a ir Tanya.- y corto.

-Lo lamento, debo irme. A sido un gusto volverte a ver.- dijo despidiéndose de mí con un gesto de su mano. No pude más que intentar sonreír. Quería decirle que no se fuera, quería rogar su perdón, quería que me sostuviera en sus brazos como antes, aunque yo ya no lo mereciera. Sabía que había alguien en su vida ahora, y eso me dolía más.

-Te amo- susurre cuando él iba a la distancia, de ninguna manera el podría oírme. –No te vayas- dije un poco más fuerte, pero mi suplica no fue escuchada.

El castigo por haber mentido, por haberlo engañado me había alcanzado. El estuvo siempre conmigo y yo no lo aprecie, lo deseche.

Pero ahora era demasiado tarde para todo.

Lo había perdido, y todo era mi culpa.

_**Que tal?**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado.**_

_**Un beso.**_


End file.
